Last night for love
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Written in response to the ContraVeritas challenge 'Last night for love'.


Standard Disclaimer applies.

Authors notes.  I stole a line from the movie Mallrats.  See if you can find it!  Otherwise I hit all the criteria.  It was actually a fun fic to write!

And since it was a great idea for a title, I kept it.

Once again I dedicate this to my beta, Arlene.  She's always got something nice to say about my fics, and always corrects really quickly.  And now she's writing too!  Make sure you go read it!

Last night for love

PG    DM/HG

"The last seven years have been interesting, at best.    I am proud of each and every one of you.  You have all exceeded my greatest dreams, and I am proud to say to each and every one of you, congratulations.  The wizarding world is lucky to have each and every one of you.  Well done."  The applause started, and eventually stopped.  "I had a speech prepared for today, but I realized that it was 47 pages long and I had so much more to say.  I concluded that your graduation speech would best be delivered by the two that every one of you looks up to.  I now present your class valedictorian, Draco Malfoy!"  The applause was thunderous as Draco stood before the crowd.  Professor Dumbledore shook the young man's hand and handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.   The older wizard quietly joined the other teachers behind him.

            Draco stood before his fellow classmates.  He had grown so much since those first years.  He was now an impressive 6'4" and his blond hair had darkened some.  He grew it a little longer and kept it in a loose ponytail.   He smiled as he looked over the crowd.  He held up his still rolled parchment in his outstretched hand.

            "Yeah!  We did it!"  The applause was now joined by hoots and hollers from many of his classmates; when it became quiet again, he continued.  "I don't know about any of the rest of you, but I had some serious doubts as to whether or not we'd ever get here."  His mood was somber, as was the rest of the crowd.  "Six months ago we were all facing the biggest battle of our lives.   The enemy didn't think we could pull it off.  Some of our teachers didn't think we could pull it off.  Most of our parents didn't think we could pull it off.  And I know that some of us didn't think we could do it either.  But we all united, and we prevailed.  We put aside our petty bickering and childish prejudices and we all worked together to defeat a common evil."  Draco's trademark smirk crossed his face.  "And defeating Voldemort sounds pretty impressive on a resume."  Everyone laughed, although some of it was still forced.  "I've got a pretty good feeling that nothing else in any of our lives will ever top that.   Although, if Hermione and I ever get married, the party afterwards could be a close second."    Another chuckle ran through the group of students.  Draco turned to face his girlfriend behind him and winked.  She was smiling at him, but she rolled her eyes at him in a way he had grown to love.  "I made her promise she would keep it short.  I know that her first draft was bloody well near five feet long.  Here is our class Salutatorian, Hermione Granger!"

            As Draco took his seat, Hermione stood and walked to the podium.  Dumbledore shook her hand and gave her a roll of parchment. She smiled and stood before her peers.  "Wow…me, speechless.  Imagine that."  Everyone laughed, including many of the parents.  "I had a speech prepared for today but somehow it disappeared."  She turned around and gave the Malfoy smirk to her boyfriend who smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response.  She turned back to the audience.  "And I'm sure that someone in the audience put him up to it."  She winked at her two best friends, Harry and Ron.  They smiled in return.  "The last seven years have been the best in my life.  The day that I woke up and discovered that I was to be a witch was the turning point.  Since the beginning of my first school year, I've found things I didn't even know were missing." She winked at Harry and Ron. "But in a way, I think the same goes for all of us.  Seven years ago, we were all different people.  We've all changed so much in this last year.  Especially in these last six months.  There isn't anyone here today that I wouldn't trust with my life.  Seven years ago, we were four separate houses.  Today we are one house.  We started seven years ago as enemies and now we'll be leaving here as friends."  Hermione brushed away a tear, and Draco stood and put a comforting arm around her, leading her back to her seat.

            Dumbledore stood and called out the first name.  "Abbott, Hannah."  The ceremony itself was actually similar to a muggle graduation.  The graduate would rise, cross the stage and take their diploma from Professor Dumbledore, and returned to their seat.  After the last graduate "Zabini, Blaise" had crossed the stage, the students all stood.

            "I don't know who's waited for this longer, you students, or your professors.  I now pronounce you legal wizards and witches, and graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

            All of the students cheered, and threw their wizarding hats into the air.  The atmosphere was electric and everyone was ecstatic.  Dumbledore got everyone's attention, and spoke once again.  "I know that all of you would like to get on with the festivities.  The Graduation Ball will start in two hours.  So I would like to ask everyone to move outside to the gardens so that the house elves might prepare for our festivities."  The parents and other family members of the graduating class made their way outside while the students themselves made their way to their respective dorms to change for the ball.

            Almost three hours later, the ball was in full swing.  The food had been served, buffet style, and some people were still eating, but the majority was already on the dance floor.  Draco and Hermione were in each other's arms, to no one's surprise.  The two had been nearly inseparable for the last two years now, and everyone had to admit that although it was awkward in the beginning, they now made a fantastic couple.  They complemented each other's personalities perfectly.  And their relationship had served a greater purpose. 

Voldemort attacked the school shortly before Christmas break.  He thought that they would be unprepared.  And they would have been, had it not been for the duplicity of Draco.  He had been growing tired of his father's unwavering support for the Dark Lord, and had no intention of following his father's footsteps.  Lucius had written Draco a quick letter, letting him know that the attack would be coming shortly.  He wanted his son to be ready.

And Draco was ready.  As soon as the owl had delivered the message, Draco immediately went to Dumbledore.  Without a moment's hesitation, the old wizard began to shout orders at the paintings on the walls of his office.  All of the professors were quickly assembled and Plan A was put into action.  It seems that Dumbledore had really planned for every contingency.  He and Harry, along with a few other trusted order members, had been planning for the battle that they knew would come.

            It didn't take Draco long to bring the other Slytherin into the game plan.  Voldemort's power or lack thereof had been a topic of discussion many nights in the dungeons.  None of the older students planned on getting dark marks, and none of them really agreed with the archaic beliefs of their parents.  There were a few who could care less either way, or followed Draco simply because he was Draco Malfoy. 

The attack went effortlessly.  Voldemort and the other death eaters were caught completely off guard by the students of Hogwarts.  Fifth, sixth and seventh years fought alongside their professors.  There were some other members of the order present, those who could be notified on such short notice.  The death eaters began to fall, one by one.  It finally came down to one last battle.  In the middle of the great hall, Dumbledore and Voldemort stood facing each other.  Everyone stood with their wands ready, prepared to watch the two great wizards destroy each other. 

Voldemort took one long look around at the bodies of his followers around him, and then another look at the eyes of hate that bore into him.  He smiled an evil smile at Dumbledore and this smile seemed to remain on his face even after Dumbledore uttered the unforgivable curse that finally put an end to his life.

Normalcy quickly returned to the castle after that. They were tired of the divided houses and the way that people acted towards one another, even after the battle. It didn't take Draco and Hermione long to put their plan into action. Hermione would hold study groups with some of the younger Slytherins, and Draco would hold dueling lessons with younger Gryffindors.  Being Head Boy and Girl, they were also able to help their cause by awarding points to students who did nice things for members from another house. 

It hadn't been an easy transition for any of the students; after all, there had been many harsh words over the years.  And you can't just ignore seven years of being enemies with someone.  But after many months, it had improved.  This is what Hermione and Draco wanted.  They had managed to find what they knew was true love, and after much talking they realize that there had been feelings there for a while.  They knew that their own stupid prejudice about the different houses had been part of what stopped them from getting together sooner, and they wanted to make sure that no other student would be held back in such a way.

Draco dipped Hermione back in his arms, which elicited a giggle.  Professor Dumbledore gazed at the couple from his vantage point.  Professor McGonagall saw where his gaze was, and smiled at him.

"They do make a wonderful couple, don't they Albus?  Who would have ever thought that those two…"  Minerva started, but then was cut off by Professor Snape.

"I believe Madame Hooch did, Minerva.  I believe that now would be an excellent time to review our bets, and place our new wagers for the graduating class."  Snape told the other two professors.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up.  "Ah yes!  I believe I will win several Galleons this year."  Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and a roll of parchment appeared in his hand.  He began to unroll it.  Several of the other Professors had been standing around, and when they realized what was happening, they gathered around to see if they had won. Dumbledore tapped his wand against the unrolled parchment, and instantly the writing changed.  It had previously shown each teacher and their selection for each category.  It now listed each category and who, if any of them, had won.

"Let's see.  Most unlikely couple.  Ah yes.  Madame Hooch. Four Galleons. Nicely done." He waved his wand and a pouch appeared, which he handed to the teacher.  She beamed, and looked down at the list to see what was next.

"Most times in the infirmary.  Well, no one got that one correct.  Most detentions, which was Ron Weasley.  Filch and Snape won that."  The procedure followed their bet as well. 

"Most changed student.  Alas, no one would have ever guessed Draco Malfoy.  Biggest Flirt.  Ah!  I won three galleons!  Those Weasley boys can be quite handsome.  Next, we have biggest sorting hat mix-up.  Severus?  You were the only one who selected Harry Potter.  Why did you ever pick him?"  He asked, looking at him.

"Easy.  I had a feeling that Potter would be as conniving and sneaky as his father.  He should have been in Slytherin."  Snape spat.  He still had no feelings for the boy, and it was easy for everyone to see.

"Alright.  Smartest witch.  I think everyone won on that bet.  Several small pouches appeared and he handed them out to the winners.  Smartest wizard.  I think we all picked Harry Potter on that one.  No winners."

There were a few more bets read, and then Professor Dumbledore looked around.  In a soft voice, he told the others "The betting for this graduating class will now begin.  The rules are the same as every other year."

Dumbledore read the categories from a second piece of parchment, as Professor McGonagall jotted them down.

"Most likely to end up in Azkaban?"  Several names were called out and added to the list.

"Most likely to succeed."  Snape surprised everyone when he called out for 5 galleons on Neville Longbottom, but he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Next minister of magic."  Almost everyone selected Harry Potter.  There would be a very large payout if that one ever came to be. 

"Most likely to play professional Quidditch".  Again almost everyone selected Harry.  There were a few scattered votes for Ron, and a few for Draco.

The voting went on for several minutes in their pre-chosen categories, as it had every year since Dumbledore had been headmaster.

The voting had closed for the year, and the teachers had dispersed to visit their students one last time.  Minerva had been watching the wonder couple with interest, and gently nudged Dumbledore. 

"Albus, have you any idea what the two of them are up to?"  She asked.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at them.  "I have no idea.  But it's definitely something."

Draco and Hermione were looking at Gregory Goyle.  He was standing off to the side, staring into his mug of butterbeer; he would look up into the crowd from time to time.  He would see someone in the crowd and his gaze returned to his mug.  His cheeks were flushed and it was apparent that he was getting flustered.

"Oh, you were right.  He's got it bad, doesn't he?"  Hermione asked Draco.  

"I've told you that dear.  He's been holding this crush ever since the battle.  She saved his life when she killed a death eater who was going to kill him. And it hasn't helped matters any that she's been tutoring him in Herbology.   And he's too much of a chicken shit to say anything to her."

"Why should he be?  You can't let a stupid thing like fear hold you back", she said squeezing her lover's hand.  She tugged at his hand, and started to walk towards the Slytherin.

Goyle looked up as Hermione and Draco came closer.  He smiled nervously at them, even though he was relieved to have someone else to give his attention to.

"Greg, what are you doing?  Go talk to her."  Hermione told him flat out.  Goyle's eyes looked at Draco and then back to Hermione. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  He looked down into his glass again and now the look on his face was clearly embarrassment. 

            "Goyle, you know exactly what were talking about.  Go and tell her how you feel.  It's your last chance.  After tomorrow we won't be coming back.  If you don't do it, you'll never forgive yourself.  Just go tell her."  Draco urged his friend. 

            "But what if she laughs at me?  What if she says she doesn't like me in that way?  What if…" Goyle sputtered, but Hermione cut him off.

            "What if you don't say anything and you spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been?  Don't you want to be happy like Draco and I?  I promise, she won't laugh."  Hermione gently replied.

            Goyle stood up then, straightening his shoulders.  He smiled and nodded his head.  The change of expression on his face was very clear.   "You're both right.  I'll never know if I don't try."

            He left the couple and walked up towards the stage.  He stood at the podium that was still there.  He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his own throat and said "Sonorus!"

            Goyle cleared his throat loudly.  "Excuse me everyone.  This will only take a minute."  Everyone turned and looked up at him.  He smiled and looked over the assembled crowd.  He found the one person that his soul had been searching for, and he locked eyes with her.  He pointed at her.

            "Ginny?  I think you have something that belongs to me."  Ginny looked at him and turned her head quizzically.  She stepped forward hesitantly. 

            "What?"  She asked.  "Me?" placing her hand against her chest.

            "You have my heart."  The women in the crowd whimpered at the romantic sentiment.

            Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes as she came closer to the stage.  Goyle took it as a positive sign.  He held his wand to his neck again, and reversed the spell. He jumped down, walking to where she stood and stopped in front of her. 

            "Hi."  He said to her, a huge smile on his face.

            "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?"  Ginny replied smiling as the tears still rolled down her cheeks. 

            "Just wait.  The best is yet to come."  He leaned down and swept her into a crushing kiss.  They both wrapped their arms around each other as everyone else in the room faded away.  Everyone was applauding and cheering, except for one certain red headed boy. 

Draco and Hermione were still in each other's arms, watching their friends finally connect. 

            "See what we started, love?"  Draco whispered into her ear.

fin

1. Must be D/Hr, 7th year, last night at Hogwarts  
2. Hermione cannot be the valedictorian.  
3. Either Hermione or Draco needs to give a pep talk. (This can be to themselves, to anything or anyone)  
4. Someone needs to say "This is your/our/my/their last chance" somewhere in the story.  
5. Goyle must make a public proclamation. (Authors, we're leaving this entirely up to you. Be original!)  
6. There needs to be mention of at least three of the following 7th Year Superlatives (or gag awards, as they're also called):   
Most Likely to End Up at St. Mungo's  
Next Minister of Magic  
Biggest Flirt  
Most Changed  
Most Likely to Succeed  
Most Likely to be featured in a Witch Weekly Scandal  
Biggest Sorting Hat Mix-up  
Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch  
7. Must be at least 1000 words.


End file.
